


Mom’s Visiting

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: Playing Dad Take Two [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 17:24:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21019484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Mom’s Visiting

Sammy was beaming as he rushed down the stairs, Gabe not far behind. “Dean!” He called, looking around for his older brother. “DEAN!” He hollered.

“What’s up, Sammy?” Dean asked, coming into the war room. “Gabe finally get on your last nerve?” He smirked.

He shook his head. “Here!” He held out a paper. “Seeing as I’ve been doing so well in the third grade, the school wants to give me a test to ‘find a better fit’.” He was nearly bouncing with excitement.

Dean beamed with pride, looking over the paper. “You’ve only been back in school a month. How did you manage this?” He looked over to his younger brother. “This is amazing.”

Gabe stood next to Sammy and ruffled his hair. “Our little guy sure is smart.”

“Can you not call him that?” Dean grumbled. “He’s your nothing.” He sighed. “And I’ll schedule this test soon for you.” He promised Sammy. “I think that this deserves a nice dinner out!” He declared.

“Oh, I’m sorry, I forgot that he’s not my adopted son, basically. That’s on your and my brother’s shoulders.” Gabe rolled his eyes. “Should I tell him to finally put out? You might be less grumpy after.”

Sammy groaned. “I really wish you’d wait until I’m not in the room.” He shot Gabe a half glare. “Annoy them all you want with that, keep my very young ears out of it!” He sighed. “I have homework, I’ll be in the library.” He told them, walking away and grumbling about Gabe’s mouth.

“Ah, kids.” Gabe smirked. “When and you and your other half gonna work on your own family?” He teased, always enjoying messing with the eldest Winchester. “Now that I’ve worked on the whole ‘dead Winchester’ thing, you could totally adopt one!”

“You’re lucky I don’t shove an angel blade through your chest right now.” Dean’s green eyes were harsh as they looked at the archangel. “Now, if you’ll excuse me, I need to plan something for my genius baby brother. Kid’s gonna be a shoe in for Stanford again.”

Gabe shrugged. “Don’t be so sure.” He shook his head.

“What the hell is that supposed to mean?!” He growled.

“Different circumstances, Dean-o.” He said simply. “That’s all. He may choose a different college, may choose a different career, may not even go. There’s no promise that his life will take the same path.” Gabe pointed out before vanishing himself.

“Hate that guy.” Dean mumbled, walking towards the library. His eyes went over the paper again before he pulled out his phone. While things were still very strained with Mary, this was bigger than their issues. She deserved to know how well Sammy was doing in school, and to see how proud the young Winchester was.

He peeked into the library to see Sammy’s shaggy hair hanging down as he quickly worked. Smiling, Dean kept moving, hitting the call button when he reached his mother’s number. “Yes, Dean?” She answered quickly, always worried about what he could be calling about.

He sighed. “Hey, ma.” He greeted her. “So, looks like Sammy is as smart as ever.” It was clear by his voice that he was overwhelmed with pride and happiness. “He’s gonna be taking a test to skip grades. Guess this test will show them what grade to put him in.”

“That’s amazing!” She gushed.

“Yeah, it really is.” He smiled to himself. “How far out are you? Wanted to go out and do something to celebrate.” He informed her.

She was quiet for a moment. “You want me there? Will he?” She asked softly.

Dean ran a hand through his hair. “This is important to him. It’s important to me, too.” He admitted. “He’s getting the life he deserves. Don’t you think his mother should be there for the big stuff, even if he’s not living with her?” He asked, hoping that didn’t set her off in some way. “

Hearing it made her even more emotional. “Oh, Dean.” She sniffed slightly. “I can be there by morning. Can we do something tomorrow for dinner?”

“Yeah, ma.” He nodded, even if she couldn’t see that. “Cas takes him to school about seven, so you’ll probably see him after school.”

“Cas brings him? Why don’t you?”

“I’ve been working third shift. I don’t get home until about ten minutes before they leave. I get home, eat, and crash. I’m usually up by the time Gabe brings him home. I leave after he’s in bed.” He explained. “It’s seemed to work out the best, so I can be here for Sammy.”

“I’m proud of you, Dean.” She told him, surprising him. “It still hurts that I’m not raising my baby boy, but you’re doing a damn good job it sounds like. Would it be okay if I stayed for a few days? Spent some time with the two of you?” She sounded worried, like he would deny her such a simple request.

Dean leaned against a wall. “No, that’s great, actually. I mean, last time you saw him didn’t go that well. This will give you time to work on that.” He agreed easily. “I can’t promise anything, though. He’s an 8 year old Winchester.” He chuckled.

That made her laugh. “You do have a point there.” She knew what he meant. “Text me a list of anything you need for the bunker and I’ll make a stop for you guys before I get there.”

“Thanks, mom.” He said gently.

“Of course. You’re my boys. See you tomorrow.” She breathed before the two of them hung up.

Licking his lips, he slipped his phone into his pocket before leaning his head back against the wall. He just wanted this life for Sammy to be better than the first time around. No one got second chances like this, and for the first time, Dean felt thankful that this was happening.

* * *

Sammy was putting his homework away when Gabe appeared nearby with a balloon that said ‘congrats’, a basket of candy, and a huge grin. “Figured you deserved some tooth rotting goodness.” He chuckled, making Sammy laugh.

“Thanks.” He set his backpack down on the chair next to him. “Have you seen Dean? I figured he would be coming in, trying to ask what I want to do for dinner.”

“Nope.” He shrugged, popping the ‘p’. “How’s about pizza?” He suggested.

Dean had heard Sammy’s laugh and came to see what was up. “Oh, you’re back.” He sighed.

“With gifts!” Gabe held up the goodies, making even the annoyed man smile. “Oh, I need to write this date down.” He joked.

“Oh, shut up.” Dean rolled his eyes. “Anyways, Mom is coming to visit.” He told Sammy, who groaned. “I know, but she’s happy for you, and she sounds happy with how things are going. She’s coming to spend a few days, to try to get to know you.” He shrugged. “I called her to ask her to come to dinner.”

Sammy huffed. “Fine. On one condition.” He smirked. “Take Cas out on a date so I can see you two looking at each other like love sick puppies, and so Gabe can stop making those comments around me.”

“Oh, slick.” Gabe set the basket down and gave the 8 year old a high five. “I like it.”

Dean’s jaw dropped. “Sammy!” He gasped.

“Take it or leave it. Take Cas on a date and I’ll spend time with mom. Don’t, and I’ll hide.” He looked at his brother, waiting for an answer.


End file.
